


Caretaker

by alernatives



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alernatives/pseuds/alernatives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is sick. Kaneki cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> ye olde sick fic

Kaneki hummed to himself lightly as he stirred the pot of soup, watching carefully to ensure it wouldn’t burn. It should be done in a few more minutes. Normally, he would perform a taste test, but… Well, he would settle for a smell test this time. It smelled delicious enough, and he had been extra careful during the entire process. He could only hope that he had done well enough. Although, knowing Hide, he would say it was good no matter what.

Still humming, Kaneki removed the pot from the stove and transferred its contents to a bowl, then delivered the bowl to the apartment’s only other occupant: Hide, who lay swaddled in blankets on the couch. He had broken out into a fever last night, and had mostly been asleep all day. As per custom when one of them was sick, Kaneki had stayed home to care for him.

"Hide, are you awake? It’s finished. Make sure you eat some." Hide slowly sat up, face flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Thanks," he croaked weakly, hands snaking out from under the thick comforter to reach for the bowl. Kaneki gently placed the bowl in his hands, then sat next to him on the couch. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I think I should be better by tomorrow…" Hide’s voice came out shaky and hoarse. Kaneki eyed him doubtfully. "Yeah, you sure sound better. Don’t worry about me, I can stay here as long as needed."

For a moment Kaneki thought he might argue, but he only smiled and remarked “Okay, okay. I would appreciate it.”

Kaneki smiled back and leaned over to press a kiss to Hide’s forehead. It was still hot to the touch, he noticed. “Eat your soup and go back to sleep. You need more rest.”

Hide nodded and slurped down a spoonful, then turned his attention back to Kaneki. “Um… Will you stay with me? On the couch, I mean.” A light blush unrelated to his fever colored his features. Kaneki nodded. “Of course.”

"Thanks." They sat in comfortable silence as Hide finished his soup. Kaneki set the bowl aside on the end table and waited for Hide to situate himself on the couch again before joining him, sliding under the cocoon of blankets and wrapping his arms around his friend, pulling him close. Hide murmured contentedly and almost immediately drifted back to sleep. Kaneki watched him fondly for a moment, gently running a hand through his hair, before deciding to sleep himself.


End file.
